


Prom Queens

by h0peless_gay



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 00:47:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15231687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h0peless_gay/pseuds/h0peless_gay
Summary: Fake dating AU. Cheryl needs someone to campaign with for Prom Queen and she asks Toni





	Prom Queens

It turns out Riverdale High faculty won’t let you run for Prom King or Queen unless you co-campaign with someone. For Cheryl Blossom, she didn’t have a someone to campaign with - nor did she really want someone to be fair. Yet here I was, 3 weeks into pretending I was Cheryl’s girlfriend so she could win Prom Queen - because let’s be real, of course she’s going to win. The only problem for me is I wish we weren’t pretending.

The last 3 weeks had been full of hand holding and lingering stares and sweet-talking in an effort to pull this relationship off. But I wasn’t pretending anymore, holding her hand gave me butterflies, seeing her eyes on me made my core burn, and the sweet talking that came out of that girls mouth damn I wish could just kiss her.

I knew Cheryl wasn’t pretending anymore either, at least not as much as she was at the beginning. Her morning snapchats are no longer of her daily outfits but more of her in bed, make up free and tousled hair, in just a sheet. Teasing just enough to drive me crazy. Cheryl knew she was driving me crazy too, her hand began to sit lower on my back, her sweet talking wasn’t so innocent anymore and of course, the “which bikini should I wear to the river this weekend, T?” photos that drove me insane. You could cut the sexual tension with a knife. Two can play at that game though.

The weekend came and I didn’t see Cheryl for a few days, considering I’d skipped school on Friday for serpent fun. Monday morning came around and it was time to put my plan into action. I dressed into a black lacy bra and matching underwear and sent a Snapchat, captioning it two can play at this game, beautiful, before dressing into a mesh crop top paired with mini shorts and ankle boots, plus my serpent jacket to top it off - Wetherbee had given up on dress coding the Serpents a while back.

Walking into Riverdale High, I got several stares but there was only one person’s reaction I wanted to see. Rounding the corner into the student lounge I found Cheryl with the Core Four and Kevin gossiping on the couches.

“Morning baby, morning guys” I said before giving Cheryl a kiss on the cheek and sitting in the only spare spot - directly across from Cheryl. Oh boy was I having a great time with this. Cheryl’s jaw dropped and her face turned a shade of red. I gave her a smirk and shrugged my jacket off, knowing it would fuel her desire.

The bell rang for first period and we all dispersed. The day seemed to drag on and by last period, I was thankful it was a free one so I could leave early. I closed my locker and turned to see Cheryl walking towards me. Before I could say anything, she beat me to it.

“Come with me”

“I’d rather cum for you, but sure where are we going” I smirked. I expected Cheryl to turn red again but she turned on her heels and started walking.

“Hmm, with any luck that’ll happen shortly.” It was now me who was red.

“Is your uncle home?” Cheryl asked as we reached the parking lot.

“No, he’s gone away for a few days.”

“Perfect, take me there.” Cheryl said, a statement more than a question.

The drive to the Southside seemed like it took forever despite Toni speeding the whole way. Reaching the trailer park, Toni flipped off the serpents that whistled at her for bringing a girl back. She shut the door and pushed Cheryl against it. Her lips found Cheryl’s and almost a month of built up sexual tension was finally being released. She gripped the redheads hips while Cheryl’s hand found their way to Toni’s hair. Toni kissed down Cheryl’s jaw and sucked lightly at her neck.

“Don’t leave marks where people can see.”

“Well where’s the fun in that, beautiful?” I smirked

“Fine then don’t leave marks where my mother can see.” Cheryl replied, her voice faltering. I stopped and looked up at her. Placing my hands on either side of her jaw, I kissed her softly.

“Just where you can see, I promise” I replied, knowing I’d almost pushed too far. I pulled at the hem of Cheryl’s shirt and she released her hands from my hair so I could remove it, quickly removing mine as well.

“Are you sure, baby?” I asked, knowing consent was extra important for Cheryl after the Nick St. Creature incident.

“I’m sure. I’ll stop you if I don’t feel okay, okay?” I nodded in response and led the redhead to my room. Laying her down, my lips found her cleavage and I started sucking dark marks across her chest. Cheryl’s hands found my hips, pulling me closer to her. I rolled my hips down, drawing a moan from Cheryl. 

“Baby, please.”

I moved my hand to the waistband of her shorts and pulled both items of fabric off together. My mouth met soft, creamy thighs. Cheryl’s hands met my hair, pushing me closer to her arousal. I smirked. It’s not that easy, babe, I thought. Cheryl lifted one leg onto my shoulder, not afraid to show what she wants. I sucked a few dark marks onto her thighs, seeing hickies on a girl drove me insane. 

Hearing Cheryl moan again brought my thoughts back to where I was. I ran my tongue through her folds and up to her clit, smiling at the noises I was drawing from the girl beneath me. Cheryl rolled her hips forward, desperate for more. Toni pushed two fingers into her, while her tongue continued it’s work on her clit. Her fingers sped up, bringing the redhead close to the edge. Toni felt Cheryl’s walls flutter.

“I’m so close, T” Cheryl moaned breathlessly.

Just as she was about to reach her climax, I withdrew my fingers and moved back to her thighs, sucking more dark marks onto creamy white skin. 

“Baby, please” Cheryl gasped.

I continued marking her skin for a few minutes, every mark getting closer and closer where I wanted to be. My tongue met Cheryl’s clit once more, circling rapidly, I pushed my fingers inside her again. My other hand found Cheryl’s cleavage again. Pinching a nipple between my fingers, I brought her to her edge. She cried out as her walls clenched around my fingers and my tongue lapped up her juices, relishing in how good she tasted. I slowed my fingers as she came down from her high. Licking my fingers clean, I crawled back up to kiss those plump lips before collapsing beside her. I wrapped my arm around her bare stomach and slid my leg between hers.

“T.” Cheryl spoke with almost a whisper. I hummed in response.

“Will you be my girlfriend?” Cheryl asked, her voice faltering before she continued. “My real girlfriend.”

My heart fluttered. I leaned up to kiss her.

“I can’t think of anything I desire more.” I replied, kissing her again. We drifted off to sleep after Cheryl promising she’d repay the favour after a decent rest. Curled up with the girl that had my heart made for the best sleep I would have in months.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment prompts you'd like me to write or send me a message on Tumblr @h0peless-gay


End file.
